Música del corazón
by Rock Goth Princess
Summary: Se conocieron en un concierto en el verano, aunque de una manera no muy amigable, pero lo que no saben es que ambos se reencontrarían estudiando en la misma escuela. ¿Qué pasara entre estos dos?
1. Día difícil

_** Música del corazón **_

_Summary:__ se conocieron en un concierto en el verano, aunque de una manera no muy amigable, pero lo que no saben es que ambos se reencontrarían estudiando en la misma escuela, sumando que los de la carrera de arte y diseño tendrán que hacer un trabajo juntos. ¿Que pasara entre estos dos?_

Hola queridos lectores, sé que no he publicado nada desde hace tiempo pero como es verano, me fui de vacaciones pero estoy de vuelta ;) aunque ya entré a la escuela, esta vez haré unos cuantos Ooc de algunos personajes, luego haré de otras parejas.

**Primero:** Naruto NO me pertenece, si así fuera Itachi, Sasori, Deidara y Hidan no estarían muertos y Sasuke no se hubiera ido de la aldea, en fin, le pertenece a Kishimoto-san.

**Segundo: **tal vez me tarde de nuevo para publicar pero al menos les puedo poner una de mis creaciones.

**Tercero: **The Birthday Massacre, Three days grace, Green day, Linkin Park, AFI, Avril Lavigne, todas las canciones mencionadas de dichos grupos y/o cantantes y la universidad de Harvard tampoco me pertenecen, sólo utilizo sus nombres con el fin de escribir, todo lo que está escrito es ficción.

A leer! X3

Eran las 12:27 de la tarde en Los Ángeles, California y no muy lejos de ahí, se encontraba un chico rubio cuyo cabello llega hasta por debajo de sus hombros y estaba amarrado en una media cola, de piel morena clara, después de cerrar la puerta de su apartamento se da la vuelta y se puede ver que sus ojos son de un color aguamarina, aunque su ojo izquierdo es tapado por su largo flequillo. Al salir del edificio, se dirigió hacia una cafetería cerca de ahí ya que había acordado con sus amigos verse ese día.

Deidara POV

Al entrar al local, empecé a buscar a mis amigos, no fue difícil ya que Hidan y Kakuzu siempre pelean por algo haciendo que griten muy fuerte, pero también contaba con el escandaloso de Tobi que siempre grita al verme.

-"DEIDARA-SENPAI!"- como ahora, si Itachi no estuviera aquí, de seguro ya hubiera golpeado a Tobi, pero como son primos no puedo hacer nada, y eso a veces me molesta.

-"Joder, al fin llegas rubia, si Tobi no hubiera insistido en esperarte ya hubiera empezado a comer".- dijo Hidan

-"Si, también es un gusto verte Hidan ¬¬, y Tobi no me grites de nuevo al oído, un".-

-"Parece que alguien viene de malas, ¿Qué te ocurre? Te ves demasiado cansado".- dijo un sujeto pelirrojo de ojos marrones llamado Sasori.

-"Es lo mismo de siempre, la música alta de mi vecino no me deja dormir, ¡y ya estoy harto! Si vuelvo a escuchar a Three Days Grace creo que lo asesinaré"-

-"Cálmate, tampoco exageres Deidara ¿Y por qué no le reclamas?-dijo uno, de cabello negro atado en una coleta baja y de ojos color ónix, con unas visibles ojeras en su cara, de nombre Itachi.

-"Porque cada vez que voy termina apagándolo todo y se va a dormir, dejándome con la mano en el aire antes de tocar ¬¬".-

-"Pues ve con él antes de que apague todo y reclámale, y de paso cóbrale por hora para prender su estéreo cuando quiera".- dijo un chico de cabello negro hasta arriba de sus hombros, piel muy bronceada y ojos de color verde oscuro.

-"No soy tan tacaño como tú Kakuzu, además sólo faltan 5 días para el concierto de Green Day, nos quedamos una semana después de todos los demás y ya regresamos a casa".-

-"Es cierto, el plan sigue en pie, pero tú Deidara arréglate con tu vecino, y de paso ya comamos, me muero de hambre".-dijo Sasori

-"Cierto, oigan ¿Y Tobi?"- preguntó Itachi.

Miraron por todos lados tratando de buscar al chico de la gorra naranja con espiral, pero al encontrarlo vieron que traía como 6 platos de comida con él, a Kakuzu casi le da un infarto al ver todo lo que el chico cargaba consigo, pero lo tranquilizaron diciéndole que ya había pagado, aunque no estaba del todo convencido.

Ya casi se termina el día y ya estoy de regreso a mi apartamento, pero Sasori y los demás tienen razón, aparte este pequeño problema no puede arruinarme el resto del verano, los chicos y yo viajamos desde Massachusetts para venir no solo a un concierto sino a 5, todos de mis grupos favoritos y para mi suerte son seguidos y mis amigos accedieron a venir conmigo ya que también les gusta algunos de esos grupos de rock, pero el punto es que este detalle no se quedará así.

Ya estoy frente a la puerta de mi vecino y espero que no esté muy ocupado porque le diré todo lo que pienso sobre él. Antes de tocar la puerta se escucha la canción Leaving out the Rest de Linkin Park a un volumen considerado medio, ni muy alto ni muy bajo, y también puedo escuchar una voz femenina que canta al compas de la música. Cuando toco la puerta, esta se abre revelando ante mí a una chica de casi mi altura pero con unos centímetros menos, tiene unos hermosos ojos de color aguamarina que están pintados con delineador negro y en sus párpados una sombra de color azul oscuro, su cabello es de color negro atado en una coleta alta que le llega hasta un poco por debajo de sus hombros, su flequillo lo tenia del lado derecho haciendo que casi le tapara su ojo completo, y pude notar que tenía unas cuantas mechas azul oscuro, su vestimenta consistía de una blusa negra sin mangas, unos jeans azul marino, un poco rasgados, y unos converse azules con cintas del mismo color pero con un toque brilloso. Lo tenía que admitir, es hermosa y mas su vestimenta, se podría decir que esa chica es para mí, pero no la conocía y parecía muy joven así que no se puede decir que ya encontré a la chica de mis sueños, aunque no deje de verla con cara de idiota.

-"Hola, ¿puedo ayudarte en algo?"- me dijo al notar que yo no decía nada.

-"Eh…, ah sí claro, quisiera hablar con el dueño del apartamento".- le dije saliendo de mi transe.

-"Pues yo soy la dueña del apartamento".- me dijo un poco seria

-"Oh, creí que un chico vivía aquí, no una chica, sin ofender".- le dije un poco preocupado por si se ofendía o no.

-"Descuida, me pasa muy a menudo, soy…. Raven, Raven Jones".- me dijo con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro aunque un poco indecisa en decirme su nombre.

-"Yo soy Deidara, Deidara Johnson y soy tu vecino de al lado".-

-"Y dime, ¿Qué se te ofrece?"-

-"Bueno venía a decirte que el volumen de tu estéreo es demasiado alto y la mayoría de las veces no puedo dormir y ya estoy harto de eso".- le dije casi gritando

-"En primer lugar lo siento, pero es que el control con el que lo prendo no funciona y lo mande arreglar, y apenas hoy me lo acaban de dar hoy, además de que mi estéreo no te y en segundo no es necesario que uses ese tono conmigo, no soy alguien débil que se deja intimidar a la primera".- me dijo un poco molesta

-"Pues discúlpame por estar de mal humor, y la razón por la que estoy así es por ti, tú y tu música alta, además ¿Por qué estas a altas horas de la noche escuchando música?".-

-"A veces no puedo dormir y necesito escuchar algo, puede ser lo que sea, un ventilador, el televisor, música o lo que sea, por eso lo hago, y no me digas que use audífonos porque no tengo y no puedo comprarme unos ahora porque no me van a pagar hasta dentro de 4 días".-

-"¿Sabes qué? No seguiré discutiendo contigo, ya es tarde, estoy cansado, y me voy a dormir".-

-"¿Y de qué vienes cansado? ¿De turistear por todo Los Angeles con tus amigos? Yo tuve no un día difícil, tuve **seis meses** difíciles, trabajé todo el verano para conseguir dinero para venir aquí, pagar los gastos del apartamento, comprar lo necesario para 2 meses, boletos de avión de ida y vuelta, la colegiatura para la universidad, materiales y los boletos de 6 conciertos de mis grupos favoritos, ahora tú has todo eso y dime si tu día fue muy difícil".- me dijo ya muy enojada y cerrando la puerta muy fuerte.

No podía creerlo, nadie, ni siquiera mi mejor amigo Sasori o Hidan, me había gritado así, me quedé estupefacto ante la reacción de ella, pero tiene razón, aguantar a Tobi jalándome a todas partes y gritándome cerca del oído, a Hidan diciéndome cada estupidez acompañado con su clásico lenguaje, a Kakuzu diciéndome que no gaste más de 2 dls. y sus constantes peleas verbales con Hidan, no sería exactamente el día más difícil de mi vida.

Cuando entre a mi apartamento, noté que la música de mi vecina, o más bien Lizeth, no sonaba así que pensé que mi comentario sobre ella y su música molestándome debió a verle afectado un poco porque se notaba que ella es muy fuerte y no se deja intimidar tan fácil, decidí ir a disculparme pero antes de salir, la música empezó a sonar un poco más fuerte que de costumbre, luego escuché algo golpear mi puerta, cuando la abrí vi que estaba toda mojada y había varios pedazos de globos alrededor y al puerta de al lado cerrándose muy rápido, "Que madura ¬¬, aunque en realidad debe de tener unos 16 años como para estar sola en esta ciudad y ser muy terca" pensé, entonces esto será la guerra.

Fin Deidara POV

Raven POV

Jamás había conocido a alguien tan egoísta, impaciente, exasperante, y en mi opinión, bipolar, ese sujeto ¿cree que con solo salir de su hogar, dar un paseo a no sé donde con quien sabe quienes durante todo el día sin descanso es un día difícil? Pues no lo es, para mí un día difícil, o más bien unos 6 meses, fue trabajar en un restaurant/bar como mesera, empacar cajas en un supermercado y ser niñera para mis vecinos para conseguir el dinero para venir aquí, pagar los gastos del apartamento, comprar lo necesario para 2 meses, boletos de avión de ida y vuelta, la colegiatura para la universidad, materiales y los boletos de 7 conciertos, casi todos de mis grupos favoritos, 1 solo es de mi cantante favorita Avril Lavigne, los demás son de Green Day, Linkin Park, AFI, Three Days Grace, The Birthday Massacre y Evanescence.

Estaba tan enojada que tome lo primero que vi y lo rompí aventándolo hacia la pared, que resulto ser un vaso con agua pero poco me importo ya que después de voltear a la dirección donde cayó el vaso, mire hacia arriba y vi mi estéreo formando una de mis clásicas sonrisas macabras, no por nada mi apodo gótico en latín es _Tenebrae Sadistic_, cuyo significado es _Oscuridad Sádica_, por eso dicen que cuando sonrío para mis planes malvados, suelo ser un poco Sádica, al igual que mi ex novio, Hidan, a quien conocí en la secundaria pero tuvimos que terminar dado que me mude a Jacksonville y él se quedo en Massachusetts, pero el punto es que me dirigí a mi estéreo, lo prendí, puse un disco de Green day poniendo la de American Idiot a todo volumen, se oía en todo el departamento y de seguro que también en el de ese tal Deidara.

_**Don't wanna be an American idiot.  
>Don't want a nation that doesn't know media.<br>And can you hear the sound of hysteria?  
>The subliminal mind fuck America.<strong>_

_**Welcome to a new kind of tension.  
>All across the alien nation.<br>Where Everything isn't meant to be okay.  
>Television dreams of tomorrow.<br>We're not the ones who're meant to follow.  
>Well that's enough to argue. <strong>_

Estaba tan satisfecha con mi venganza que decidí planear más para que cuando se fuera, lo haría teniendo mi recuerdo de que conmigo no se juega. Iba a tomar un papel, una pluma y a recoger el vaso roto pero en seguida sonó el timbre, me dirigí a la puerta, la abrí y vi que era _él._

-"Oh, eres tú, ¿qué quieres ahora?"-le dije molesta

-"Quería pedirte perdón por gritarte, y por eso quiero darte algo así que cierra los ojos"- me pidió amablemente.

Creí que de verdad lo sentía, pero también ese es un defecto que tengo, ser muy confiada, pero también soy precavida, trate de leer en su rostro si mentía pero no había nada que me dijera lo contrario así que confié en él y cerré los ojos.

Pero cuando lo hice, sentí algo golpearme en el abdomen y sentía que un liquido iba bajando por mi blusa, abrí los ojos y vi que me había aventado un globo relleno de pintura, cuando iba a reclamarle ya no estaba pero vi un papel en el piso que decía:

_Ni creas que me disculparía con una chica tan inmadura y terca como tú, espero no verte jamás, pero bueno, no puedo asegurar que no te veré de nuevo así que no importa, de todos modos, ¿Qué puedes esperar de una adolescente de16 años de edad? Bueno, la verdad no mucho pero recuerda: Nadie se mete conmigo, querida, yo nunca dejo las cosas así._

_Atte. _

_D. Johnson_

Era casi lo más hiriente que me habían dicho en toda mi vida, ni mis padres, mis hermanos, mi ex novio Hidan y mis primos Itachi y Sasuke Uchiha (Tobi no cuenta por su enfermedad), los cuales son un poco fríos pero a la vez comprensibles, me hubieran dicho algo como eso. Una pequeña lagrima cayo por mi mejilla, la verdad me había dolido ese comentario pero tenía que olvidarlo, a fin de cuentas no iba a volver a verlo nunca, ¿o sí?


	2. Familia y reencuentros

**Capítulo 2: Familia y reencuentros**

Buen día mundo, y todos quienes lo habitan! He vuelto con el segundo capítulo de esta historia.

**Primero:** Olvide mencionar que Raven tiene relación con ciertos personajes, Hidan fue su novio durante los primeros dos años de secundaria pero luego se mudó a Jacksonville y terminaron ya que su relación por larga distancia no funcionó; Itachi y Sasuke son sus primos ya que su mamá es hermana de Mikoto (esto es inventado, la verdad no sé mucho sobre Mikoto) y Tobi es su primo por parte de su padre (el padre de Tobi es hermano de Fugaku, esto también es inventado), pero en vez de Madara, es Obito quien tuvo un accidente que lo dejo mentalmente inestable, dejándolo con una mentalidad de un niño de 5 años.

**Segundo:** ya mencioné antes que ninguna de las bandas o cantantes, su música, Harvard y la serie de Naruto no me pertenecen, todas tienen dueño, excepto el fic que es mío.

**Tercero:** Raven, Deidara, Hidan y Tobi son de 1° año de universidad en diseño, arte y leyes, Kakuzu, Itachi y Sasori están en 2° año de contaduría, leyes y arte.

**Cuarto:** Cuando comiencen clases, pondré al resto de los akatsukis (Pein, Konan y Kisame) excepto Zetsu ya que él es mitad planta y alguien así en la vida real no tiene sentido (bueno, para mí no lo tiene ¬¬), se supone que Pein y Konan son pareja y pasaron el verano juntos y Kisame se fue a un viaje familiar al mar, luego doy más detalles.

Disfrútenlo :)

Raven POV

Me sentía un poco confundida pero yo sabía que lo que sentía en ese momento era un poco de tristeza y enojo, no sabía porque pero al leer esa nota, por una parte sentí como si me tiraran un balde de agua fría con muchos cubos de hielo y me quitaran una parte de mi alma, pero por otra parte sentía que no debía dejar las cosas así, debo admitir que mi error fue tener el estéreo prendido cuando los demás necesitaban descansar, reconozco mis errores, pero yo haría que ese sujeto reconocería el suyo: ofenderme de una manera exagerada, ya que parece que no lo hará. Ya había pasado una semana y media desde el incidente así que decidí tomar medidas drásticas.

-"Ya sé, llamaré a Itachi y le diré que lo amenace sólo un poco, pero solo para que se dé cuenta de lo que me hizo sentir con su nota y admita su error"- dije decidida

Busque mi teléfono celular en mi bolso hasta que lo encontré, busque en mi directorio el número del celular de Itachi, le pulse al botón "llamar" y esperé hasta que se escucho una voz del otro lado de la línea.

-"_¿Hola? ¿Quién habla?"-_

-"Itachi, soy yo Raven, tu queridísima prima favorita."- le dije con una pequeña sonrisa en mi rostro.

-"_Por si aun no te das cuenta, eres mi única prima mujer, Elizabeth Raven Marie Jones Uchiha, la única pero aun así eres mi favorita y la hermana que no tuve, pero sabes sacarnos a ambos de nuestras casillas sin morir en el intento ¬¬_."- me dijo solo como un verdadero hermano lo haría, con cariño y un poco de burla.

Itachi y Sasuke Uchiha son mis primos por parte de mi madre, ya que ella es hermana de su madre, Mikoto, pero también está mi primo Tobi, en realidad se llama Obito y tiene la misma edad que Sasuke y yo, es nuestro primo ya que su padre es hermano de mi tío Fugaku, es muy inteligente y cuando busca algo, se propone conseguirlo, pero un día tuvo un accidente, Itachi fue a recogerlo una vez a su escuela, pero un conductor ebrio chocó con ellos, provocando que Itachi se quebrara una cuantas costillas y una pierna, pero Tobi quedó peor, se golpeo la cabeza con el parabrisas tan fuerte que le causo una hemorragia y tuvo que ser internado de inmediato.

Pasaron unas semanas y el doctor nos dijo que el impacto no daño completamente su cerebro, tiene todos sus recuerdos completos y sigue siendo igual de inteligente, pero sufre de un cambio de personalidad, haciendo que se comporte la mayor parte del tiempo como un niño pequeño de 5 años, el doctor dijo que su estado era incurable; cuando está en la escuela, sus notas siguen igual de altas, pero cuando no está en la escuela, se comporta como siempre, un niño pequeño, pero siempre tratamos de hacerlo reaccionar para que salga adelante y vuelva a ser el mismo de antes, pero aun así lo queremos.

-"Ya te dije que no me llames por mi nombre completo, me gusta que me llamen por mi segundo nombre y lo sabes"-

-"_Ya sé, pero sabes que te quiero tanto que te molesto por diversión n.n_"-

-"Si, ya lo sé, lo hace siempre cuando te llamo o tu lo haces solo con ese motivo ¬¬"-

-"_¿Y, a que se debe tu llamada, mi querida Rae-chan?"-_

-"Bueno, ayer tuve un problema con uno de mis vecinos y necesito tu ayuda."-

-"_Mmm, lo pensaré, solo si lo pides de la forma correcta."-_

-"Por favor, no me hagas hacer eso, no me gusta tener que poner esa voz de niña chiquita pidiéndole algo a su papá."-

-"_O lo haces o no te ayudo, tú decides._"-dijo en torno burlón, si que sabe cómo sacarme de mis casillas también.

-"De acuerdo. Itachi, mi queridísimo y amado primo favorito de todo el universo, ¿serias tan amable de ayudarme con mi problema, por favor?"- le encantaba hacerme suplicarle ¬¬

-"_Mmm, de acuerdo, te ayudaré, solo porque lo dijiste de esa manera tan bonita n.n_"-

-"No me lo recuerdes o me harás vomitar ¬¬, odio usar es tono de niñita, oye una pregunta, ¿a dónde fuiste de vacaciones?"-

-"_Estoy en Los Angeles, California, vine con Tobi y mis amigos a varios conciertos, ¿por?"-_

-"No jodas, ¿también están aquí?, vine por lo mismo."- le dije emocionada

-"_¿En serio? No lo sabía, ¿a cuales has ido?_"-

-"Ya he ido a ver el de mi cantante favorita y a Green Day, pero me faltan Linkin Park, AFI, Three Days Grace, The Birthday Massacre y Evanescence, no en ese orden claro, pero si sabes a que me refiero."-

-"_También voy al de Linkin Park, AFI y Three Days Grace con mis amigos, oye hay que vernos mañana, ¿no crees?, vayamos al café que está cerca del hotel Cristal Inn., ¿Qué te parece?_"-

-"Claro, ¿mañana a las 10:30 está bien?"-

-"_Si, entonces no vemos mañana, Sayonara imouto-chan n.n_"-

-"Sayonara nii-san n.n"-

Estaba feliz, al menos algo bueno me había pasado en el día, me encontraré con mi amado y a la vez odiado primo mañana, ahora me iré a descansar y no pensar más en lo sucedido hasta mañana.

Los rayos del sol entraban por la ventana y el despertador empezó a sonar, para apagarlo encontré lo primero que tenia al alcance y empecé a golpear ese aparato hasta que dejo de sonar, abrí mis ojos y vi que eran las 9:37 de la mañana, me levante de la cama y me dirigí al baño, abrí la ducha y el agua caliente comenzó a salir, salí a tomar una toalla y regrese al baño, me desvestí y me metí a la ducha, cuando terminé, salí y comencé a secar mi cabello y a escoger la ropa que me pondría, escogí una blusa gris con rayas negras, un pantalón de mezclilla un poco ajustado y me puse mis botas negras, cuando termine de vestirme fui a maquillarme, me puse un delineador negro alrededor de los ojos y una sombra de color azul oscuro, deje mi cabello suelto con unas pequeñas ondas dándole un toque rebelde pero lindo, tome mi bolso, una chaqueta ya que hacia un poco de frío y salí de mi departamento.

Eran ya las 10:04 y me dirigía al lugar donde quedé de verme con Itachi, lo bueno es que al salir del edificio fue que no me encontré con ese tal Deidara, eso fue lo bueno de esta mañana. Cuando llegué, busqué primero a Itachi pero no lo vi, luego busqué una mesa en donde sentarme y esperarlo pero rimero fui por un café, cuando me lo dieron me senté hasta que una voz conocida llegó a mis oídos.

-"Ya déjenme en paz chicos, no es una cita, les digo que es mi prima, además si tuviera una cita, seria en la tarde y no en la mañana ¿no creen?"-

-"Si claro Itachi, si tú no tienes una cita entonces yo soy una marioneta ¬¬"- dijo un chico pelirrojo.

-"Jajajaja, tienes razón Sasori, ¿oigan y la rubia dónde está?"- pregunto un peliblanco que raramente se me hacia conocido.

-"Llegará en unos minutos junto con Kakuzu y Tobi, iré a comprar unos cafés, ya regreso."-

-"Espérame Sasori, yo también te acompaño."- dijo el peliblanco

Cuando los dos se apartaron, me levanté de mi asiento y fui directo a Itachi, quien aun no se daba cuenta de mi presencia hasta que le hablé.

-"Hola."-

-"Hola, ¿la conozco señorita?"- me dijo

"_Rayos, olvide que la última vez que nos vimos fue hace casi 1 año y aun no me había dejado crecer el cabello, haberme puesto mechas y cambiado de ropa y estilo."_

-"Que triste que no me reconozcas a primera vista, en cambio yo si ya que no has cambiado mucho, Itachi nii-san."- le dije en un tono burlón muy leve.

-"Rae-chan, ¿eres tú? Vaya, como has cambiado, creí que mi tía no te dejaría ponerte mechas."-

-"Ella dijo _"Mi casa, mis reglas"_ pero no tuve que esperar mucho ya que me voy a la universidad de Harvard en un par de meses."-

-"¿También irás a Harvard? Esto ya no parece coincidencia, algunos de mis amigos que creo que tienen tu edad también irán, incluso Tobi."-

-"¿Tobi está aquí? ¿Por qué?"-

-"Me rogó que lo trajera para ir a Disneylandia ¬¬ y a algunos de los conciertos, recuerda que una parte de él sigue siendo el de antes."-

-"Lo sé, sólo pregunte por curiosidad, ven vamos a sentarnos mientras tus amigos van por sus cafés."-

-"Claro, yo te sigo imouto-chan."-

Llegamos a una mesa cercana a la caja registradora para que sus amigos lo vieran y fueran con él, yo estaba de espaldas hacia ellos. Itachi y yo estuvimos hablando de cosas triviales, cómo estaban mis tíos y Sasuke, qué había hecho en la escuela, cómo le iba, etc., también me preguntaba lo mismo, seguimos así durante unos 10 min hasta que sucedió algo que no creí que en serio pasaría en todo el día, mientras Itachi y yo hablábamos, un grupo de 3 chicos había entrado y se dirigía a nuestra mesa al igual que sus amigos que fueron por el café, vi que Tobi era uno de los que acaba de llegar pero mi sorpresa fue ver a dos personas conocidas en el mismo lugar que yo.

-"Itachi-san, hemos llegado. (Voltea a ver a Raven) Raven-chan! ¿Cómo estás? ¿Dónde has estado? ¿Extrañaste a Tobi? Porque Tobi sí te extrañó mucho."-

-"Hola Tobi, si te extrañe pero no pude visitarlos ya que estoy aquí de vacaciones."-

-"¿Igual que Tobi?"-

-"Si, igual que Tobi ¬¬"-

-"ssssssiiiiiiii, oh sempai, venga y conozca a mi prima, Rae-chan n.n"-

-"De acuerdo Tobi, pero ya no jo-, un minuto, ¡eres tú! Raven Jones, mi vecina molesta, un"-

-"¿Deidara? ¿Qué haces aquí, me estas siguiendo?"-

En ese momento llegan el chico pelirrojo y el peliblanco.

-"Oh, pelea de chicas ¿Con quién pelearas Deidara?..., espera, ¿Tenebrae Sadistic?"-

Me sorprendí al escuchar mi apodo gótico, la única persona que me llamaba así era mi ex novio.

-"¿Nullam cruenta?"- pregunté después de salir de la impresión

-"Vaya, cuánto tiempo ha pasado, Raven.-dijo impresionado

-"Lo mismo digo, Hidan."-

-"Rae- chan, ¿De dónde conoces a Hidan y a Deidara?"-

-"¿El tal Deidara es tu amigo nii-san?"-

-"Itachi, ¿conoces a mi ex novia?"-

-"Oigan, Itachi, Hidan, ¿conocen a la peor de mis pesadillas?"-

-"No seas llorón, tarado ¬¬"-

Así empezaron a discutir hasta que Sasori les gritó.

-"¡OIGAN, YA CALLENSE!, veamos, tu eres Raven ¿verdad?"-la chica asintió- Entonces tú eres la prima de Itachi y Tobi, la primera ex novia de Hidan y la vecina de Deidara, ¿no?"-

-"Si….., ahora yo pregunto, ¿de dónde conocen a mis primos, mi ex y el travesti llorón? ¬¬"-

-"¡Oye!, no soy un travesti ni tampoco un llorón, un"-

-"Deidara, cálmate. Conozco a Deidara desde el 4° grado y a Hidan desde que te fuiste a vivir a Jacksonville, como unos 3 días después. Ahora Hidan ¿de dónde conoces a mi pequeña imouto?¬¬"-

-"Desde que entramos a la secundaria, ¿y tú Deidara?

-"Hace una semana y media, un. ¬¬"-

Este ha sido el capítulo más largo que he escrito así que espero que les guste, si no, no importa. Dejen reviews, porfa, si no, no haré continuación, aunque de todos modos lo haré. :) Atte. **Rock Goth Princess**


	3. El arte es

**Capitulo 3: El arte es… **

Hola, como había dicho antes, dije que me tardaría en subir los capítulos de esta historia, pero no se preocupen, estoy haciendo lo posible para poder hacerlas y solo subirlas, bueno, como anteriormente ya mencione, Naruto ni los personajes me pertenecen, ni las bandas y cantantes que aparecerán a lo largo de los capítulos incluyendo sus canciones.

**Advertencia:** lenguaje vulgar en ciertas partes, si lo creen ofensivo no lean, si no entonces sigan.

Disfruten leyendo n.n

Anteriormente:

_-"Rae- chan, ¿De dónde conoces a Hidan y a Deidara?"-_

_-"¿El tal Deidara es tu amigo nii-san?"-_

_-"Itachi, ¿conoces a mi ex novia?"-_

_-"Oigan, Itachi, Hidan, ¿conocen a la peor de mis pesadillas?"-_

_-"No seas llorón, tarado ¬¬"-_

_Así empezaron a discutir hasta que Sasori les gritó._

_-"¡OIGAN, YA CALLENSE!, veamos, tu eres Raven ¿verdad?"-la chica asintió- Entonces tú eres la prima de Itachi y Tobi, la primera ex novia de Hidan y la vecina de Deidara, ¿no?"-_

_-"Si….., ahora yo pregunto, ¿de dónde conocen a mis primos, mi ex y el travesti llorón? ¬¬"-_

_-"¡Oye!, no soy un travesti ni tampoco un llorón, un"-_

_-"Deidara, cálmate. Conozco a Deidara desde el 4° grado y a Hidan desde que te fuiste a vivir a Jacksonville, como unos 3 días después. Ahora Hidan ¿de dónde conoces a mi pequeña imouto?¬¬"-_

_-"Desde que entramos a la secundaria, ¿y tú Deidara?_

_-"Hace una semana y media, un. ¬¬"-_

-"Oigan, ¿y Tobi?, está muy callado aquí y no ha pasado nada malo."- pregunto Raven un poco extrañada

-"Se durmió, según él la plática es muy aburrida."- dijo Itachi

-"Bien, ya que estamos todos aquí reunidos, que tal si nos sentamos y analizamos esta situación de forma civilizada sin ningún problema, ¿de acuerdo?- dijo Sasori tratando de hacer el ambiente un poco menos tenso.

Todos se le quedan viendo con cara de WTF al pelirrojo, pero el silencio no duro mucho ya que fue interrumpido por las "dulces" palabras de la chica, seguido de las quejas del rubio, momentos después.

-"Vete al ******, nadie necesita de tus ******* palabras ahora, esto no necesita ser analizado sin que este que está aquí (señalando a Deidara) no me moleste a cada rato, por ejemplo ahora, que me molesta con solo verlo ¬¬.- dijo un poco molesta

Todos se le quedaron viendo un poco sorprendidos por su vocabulario, excepto Hidan e Itachi ya que la conocían muy bien como para saber que cuando se enoja usa esas "lindas" palabras o incluso otras más largas. Deidara al salir de la impresión, habló:

-"A si, pues tampoco es una dicha tenerte aquí al lado, además, me robas mi oxigeno, un. ¬¬ –

- "Pues discúlpame por ser pariente de Itachi y Tobi y la ex de Hidan, pero no hay remedio para este problema así que te aguantas, Dei-da-ra.

-"A ver ya dejen de pelear, ustedes son peor que Hidan y Kakuzu cuando pelean, ya parecen un viejo matrimonio.- dijo Itachi ya enojado

-"Lo siento nii-san, pero con el no puedo estar en el mismo lugar sin lincharnos el uno al otro, si hubieras visto lo que nos paso la semana pasada, de seguro habrías llamado a Sasuke a ayudarte para llevarme de regreso a mi casa, o incluso le hubieras llamado a mi padre.- dijo con la cabeza agachada en señal de arrepentimiento

-"¿Si hubiera estado la semana pasada? ¿Pero qué hicieron?-dijo Itachi preocupado por las posibles respuestas de ambos

-"Bueno, pues verás…..-dijo Deidara

**FLASHBACK**

**Día 1-** **La venganza de Deidara**

Raven salió de su departamento para ir a la lavandería, cuando salió, Deidara aprovecho para entrar ya que él había pegado una cinta en el seguro de la puerta para que esta abriera. Cuando entro, decidió por atacar su habitación, primero tomo todo el maquillaje que vio y lo vacio en el lavabo y cambio los esmaltes de uñas por pintura, el delineador por marcador permanente y los polvos y sombras por polvo de gis, luego fue directo a su armario tomo la primera prenda que vio, la cual era una blusa roja con el estampado de Three Days Grace en letra cursiva gótica de color negro y plateado, saco unas tijeras y comenzó a cortar el estampado, cuando termino saco de su bolsillo otro pedazo de tela que decía "Deidara rocks, b****!" y lo coció en el mismo lugar donde estaba el estampado anterior y dejo la blusa volteada al revés en la cama.

Cuando salió del cuarto pensaba ir a la sala pero escucho que alguien se acercaba así que salió d allí y se fue a su departamento, donde comenzó a reír muy fuerte.

**Día 3- Venganza estilo gótico**

Raven al darse cuenta de la broma de Deidara, ella decide hacerle lo mismo pero a su modo, primero había hecho que la ropa interior de él se hiciera de color rosa, ya que cuando fue a lavar la ropa el día de la broma de Deidara, este había olvidado recoger su ropa, así que aprovecho para ensuciarla primero y luego volver a lavarla pero añadiéndole una prenda de color rojo sangre el cual era un calcetín, después de eso, le hizo llegar un paquete que decía que era un bistec dirigido para el de una persona anónima diciéndole que lo disfrutara.

Cuando Deidara abrió el paquete, lanzo un grito de miedo al ver el contenido de la caja, era un brazo ensangrentado que parecía haberse arrancado de alguien recientemente y tenía una nota escrita con la sangre del brazo que decía:

"Disfruta tu delicioso bistec, espero te agrade mucho.

Atte. Tenebrae Sadistic"

Al ver el nombre extraño, no supo cómo reaccionar, pero al acercarse un poco más donde estaba el brazo, vio que era uno de plástico y tenia pintura, fue ahí donde supo que era broma de su vecina, Raven, ya que luego empezó a escucharse su risa malvada a través de la pared.

**Día 6- Peleando para sobrevivir**

Estaban Deidara y Raven en un pequeño parque que estaba frente al edificio donde ambos vivían, se podía ver que ambos tenían hecho un fuerte para cada uno y varias cubetas llenas de globos con agua, pintura, o cualquier sustancia que se le pudiera ocurrir; al parecer iban a empezar una guerra entre ambos ya que antes de comenzar lanzaron un grito de pelea:

-"¡POR SPARTA! "- gritaron ambos al mismo tiempo

Luego unas 4 horas después se puede ver a ambos entrando al edificio todos cubiertos de pintura, lodo, y muchas otras cosas que comenzaron a apestar la ropa de los dos, pero al parecer se veían demasiado agotados y derrotados ya que esa guerra termino con un empate.

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

Todos se habían sentado en una mesa para poder hablar mejor, pero cuando el relato termino, todos tenían los ojos en blanco ya que no podían creer que algo así entre esos dos pudiera pasar tan solo en una semana después de haberse conocido.

-"Es oficial, ustedes son peor que Hidan y Kakuzu, al igual que Sasori y Deidara cuando pelean sobre que arte es mejor y también cuando Tobi hace cualquier cosa irritante."- dijo Itachi

-"Espera, ¿Éste p****** se pelea con el pelirrojo sobre qué arte es mejor?"- pregunto la chica un poco confundida

-"Si."-dijeron casi todos excepto el pelirrojo y el rubio

-"No es mi culpa que Deidara siempre diga que el arte es efímero, lo cual no es. El arte es algo hermoso, algo inigualable ante la vista del ser humano, su belleza debe de ser conservada para siempre, por eso el arte es eterno.- dijo Sasori como su hubiera recitado un poema

-"No, te equivocas Sasori, el arte es algo que debe de admirarse por un momento, es como uno de esos fuegos artificiales, lo admiras por un breve tiempo hasta que llega su final y se va, dejando el recuerdo de algo hermoso, por eso el arte es efímero, un.-" dijo terminado de hablar

-"No, estas mal Deidara, el arte es eterno."-

-"No Sasori, es efímero, un."-

-"Eterno"-

-"Efímero"-

-"¡Eterno!"-

-"¡Efímero!"-

-"YA CALLENSE PAR DE P*******, SIEMPRE ES LO MISMO CON USTEDES DOS."- les grito Hidan que se había hartado de escucharlos discutir sobre el arte otra vez

-"Hidan tiene razón, por esta vez."- dijo Kakuzu

-"¿Por qué pelean por eso? El arte no es solo determinarlo si es eterno o efímero mediante sus diferentes observaciones, sino de plasmar todas las creaciones del ser humano, así se ve su verdadera belleza, el cómo se expresa lo que se siente, lo que se ve, lo que se escucha de varias maneras como la pintura, el dibujo, la escultura o de cualquier manera. Además, el arte es valorar su significado, su verdadera esencia en este mundo, eso es lo que es."- dijo ella de manera tranquila

Sasori y Deidara se quedaron con la boca abierta al escuchar su opinión, nadie desde que tenían memoria les había rebatido acerca de lo que es el arte, Sasori tenía solo una hora de conocerla y ya sentía una pequeña atracción hacia ella no solo con verla sino con su opinión vio que no era de esas chicas que dicen que el arte solo es bonito y no les importa en lo mínimo, al parecer se topó con una artista que se expresaba de la misma manera que ambos. Deidara también pensaba lo mismo, no solo se impresionó por sus palabras, se sentía menos hostil con ella, el ahora la respetaba pero también pudo sentir que con solo mirarla sentía que su corazón iba acelerando su ritmo, al igual que la primera vez que la vio, también sentía que tenía un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas, pero luego aparto su mirada de ella al ver que esta volteaba a verlo.

-"Valla, parece que te deje sin palabras, ¿o no, Deidara?"-dijo burlona

-"Bueno, la verdad es que si, me dejaste impresionado."- dice tratando de ocultar su sonrojo

-"Oye Raven, ¿eres artista?"- pregunto Sasori

-"Pues sí, si lo soy, estudie pintura y dibujo desde la primaria, me hubiera gustado entrar a la carrera de arte pero también me gusta mucho el diseño, eso es lo que estudiaré en la universidad.-"

-"Y dime mi querida Tenebrae Sadistic, ¿a qué universidad entraste?"- pregunto Hidan

-"En Harvard, mi querido Nullam Cruenta."-

Todos menos Itachi, gritan:

-"¡¿QUÉ?, ¿tú también estas ahí?"-

-"Déjenme adivinar, ¿ustedes también están ahí, verdad? ¬¬"-

-"Si ¬¬"-dijeron casi todos

-"_**Si!, ella también va a Harvard, esta es mi oportunidad para volver a reconquistarla y que volvamos a estar juntos**_"- pensó Hidan

-"_**Perfecto, ella estará allí, pero para poder gustarle, debo hacerme su amigo primero, se que sonará extraño pero aunque tengo poco de conocerla, me he enamorado de ella.**_"- pensó Sasori

-"_**Rayos, tendré que soportarlo a él en la universidad, pero debo admitir que me sentiría aburrida sin él, de hecho me ha estado haciendo los días más divertidos, aunque no solo me hace reír, enojar y sentir triste, será algo estúpido y cursi pero él me gusta un poco, de que hablo, me he enamorado de Deidara. Será mejor olvidar todo nuestro pleito y comenzar de nuevo, cuando pueda me diculpare con él.**_"- pensó Raven

-"_**Genial, ahora me hará la vida imposible en la universidad, pero creo que debemos parar nuestra guerra, ya no le veo el sentido. Si me disculpo ahora, hay mas posibilidad de que me perdone y podamos ser amigos, además, creo que me he enamorado de ella así que será difícil tener su confianza, aparte de la de Itachi ya que actúa mucho como su hermano mayor, así que me disculparé ahora con ella.**_"- pensó Deidara

De repente, Deidara se para de su asiento, toma a Raven del brazo y se la lleva fuera del establecimiento.

-"Oye que pasa, ¿por qué me sacas del lugar?"-

-"Quería decirte que lo lamento, lamento haberme comportado así contigo, y sobretodo lamento haberte escrito esa nota, eso la verdad fue un golpe muy bajo de mi parte."-

-"Yo, también lo lamento, tampoco debí comportarme así pero, aun somos jóvenes, es normal que actuemos como si fuéramos de secundaria aunque ya seamos universitarios."-

-"¿Y? ¿Olvidamos todo y nos hacemos amigos?"-

-"Claro, pero dime ¿por qué cambiaste de opinión así de repente?"-

-"Pues la verdad, cuando hablaste sobre lo que en realidad es el arte, me dejaste muy impresionado, yo respeto eso, también soy artista, pero no sé, me hizo pensar de otra manera al estar contigo y tienes razón, es expresar lo que sientes y no solo lo aprecias en ese momento, sino también para siempre."-

-"Wow, gracias Deidara, nadie me había dicho algo así antes, y acepto ser tu amiga y hacer de tu vida un infierno en la universidad moderadamente."-dijo sonriéndole burlonamente

-"De acuerdo, entonces de ahora en adelante somos amigos con derechos de matarse y hacerse bromas el uno al otro."- dijo burlón

-"Exacto, recuerda, no soy responsable de ti si Itachi te mata o te hace cualquier tipo de tortura… ¿Deidara?"-

Deidara palideció al imaginarse cosas horribles que podría hacerle Itachi si le hacía algo malo a su pequeña imouto.

-"Oye, Dei, no te lo tomes tan en serio, era una broma, lo siento."- dijo preocupada la chica al ver a su nuevo amigo muy pálido

Pero el ya no la escucho porque al último minuto aparecieron Itachi y los demás y al verlo, Deidara se desmayó del susto por sus horribles fantasías con el Uchiha como su verdugo.

_¿Qué les pareció este capítulo, bueno, malo, pésimo?_

_Dejen sus opiniones mandando un review, no les cuesta nada excepto la conti de esta historia, si quieren saber más, ya saben qué hacer._

_Atte. __**Rock Goth Princess**_


	4. Cita

**Capítulo 4: Cita**

Después de la larga "charla" entre sus nuevos amigos, regreso a su departamento pero no venia sola, trajo junto con Itachi y Hidan a un inconsciente Deidara que parecía aun no despertar de sus pesadillas. Cuando llegaron, la chica saco una llave de su bolso, la introdujo por la cerradura y con un movimiento de su mano giro lentamente la perilla de la puerta para luego poder pasar a la residencia de la chica. Apenas entraron, dejaron al chico sobre el sofá frente al televisor, la sala se ubicaba a la derecha de la entrada y la cocina atrás de esta, por la cual Raven se fue para poder traer un poco de alcohol y agua.

-"¿Qué le habrá pasado a Deidara para que se desmayara tan repentinamente?"- pregunto Itachi

-"De seguro Rae le dio un golpe MUY duro o un miedo psicológico.- dijo burlonamente Hidan

De pronto la chica salió de la cocina junto con el alcohol en un pedazo de algodón y un vaso de agua.

-"No es cierto Hidan, no digas eso ¬¬ Le dije de broma que no era responsable de él en caso de que mi nii-san le hiciera algo malo por molestarme a mí."-

-"Ahh, ¿pero seguirán siendo enemigos tu y la rubia?"-

-"No, ya no, tendremos una relación de amigos/enemigos, nos cuidaremos y también nos mataremos el uno al otro n.n"-

Ambos se quedaron con cara de WTF mientras una gota resbalaba por detrás de su cabeza, "Definitivamente esto no se ve todos los días con Deidara" pensaron ambos. Raven se acerco a él lentamente con el algodón, lo acerco a su nariz para ver si reaccionaba lo cual funciono ya que el rubio comenzó a abrir lentamente sus ojos. Primero vio a Raven que estaba frente suyo, luego volteo a la izquierda donde se topo con la mirada burlona de Hidan y la seria de Itachi, cuando vio al Uchiha, el pánico volvió a invadirlo pero luego sintió como su rostro fue tomado por una de las manos de la chica.

-"Oye tranquilo, era una broma lo de hace rato, Itachi sabe que si te hace algo yo le hare lo mismo pero aun peor."-

-"¿C-cómo por ejemplo?"- pregunto temeroso y un poco nervioso por la cercanía de la chica.

-"Pues haría que su novia lo dejara y no lo reconociera y viceversa."-

-"Yo no tengo novia."- dijo el Uchiha un poco extrañado

-"Exacto =)"- dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa

Hubo un silencio muy largo hasta que Itachi lo rompió con un pequeño grito de sorpresa.

-"Espera, ¿no era la chica castaña llamada Midori de la que hablabas? ¿La chica con la que salí hace 2 años?"-

-"Si O.O Increíble que te acordaras de ella, generalmente en la hipnosis no sucede eso."-

-"¿Usaste hipnosis en mi? ¬¬"-

-"… No n.n"-

-"¬¬ Sigo sin creerte, imouto."-

-"Hmp, tu nunca me crees nada nii-san ¬¬"-

-"Ah, hola seguimos aquí. No nos ignoren solo por su pelea familiar semanal ¬¬"- dijo Hidan

-"Lo siento chicos, y no es semanal ¬¬ Bueno Itachi, cuando cuente hasta tres y chasqueé mis dedos, olvidaras esta pequeña discusión."-

-"Si, como no, imouto ¬¬"-

-" ¬¬….. Uno, dos, tres. "SNAP"- (baja de presupuesto y por eso la mala calidad de sonido xD)

En ese momento Itachi parpadeo y miro a todos preguntándose qué pasó.

-"¿Ehh? (Mira a Deidara) Ah, Deidara, ya despertaste, ¿estás bien?

-"Ahh, si estoy bien O.O"-

-"Bueno, ya que Deidara ya despertó, entonces, ¿qué hacemos ahora?"- pregunto Hidan

Hubo un silencio muy largo, pero nadie decía nada, así que como no había ninguna sugerencia, Raven tomo el control de la tv, se sentó junto a Deidara y prendió la televisión cambiando de canal a cada momento, hasta que habló Deidara.

-"Ehh, ¿Qué se supone que haces?"-

-"Nadie dijo nada sobre que hacer así que prendí la tele, me aburrí ¬¬"-

-"¿Y si hacemos un maratón de películas al azar? No estaría mal hacer algo nosotros 4 aunque podemos invitar a los demás."- sugirió Itachi

-"Tienes razón nii-san, pero ¿realmente quieres tener a Tobi aquí? ¿Recuerdas la última vez que lo hicimos en mi casa?"-

-"Ohh, es cierto, mejor no ¬¬, no quiero otro incendio en la cocina."-

-"¡ ¿Eso les paso? ¿Pues qué hizo?"- preguntaron Deidara y Hidan al unísono

-"Pues Tobi quería palomitas con mantequilla, le dije que no había, solo había naturales, pero tomo las que había más una barra de mantequilla entera y la puso toda sobre las palomitas, con lo que no contamos es que luego las metió al horno a máxima temperatura, causando que sonara un estallido y la cocina se empezó a quemar ¬¬, por suerte Itachi nii-san y Sasuke nii-san estaba ahí, sino la casa hubiera seguido."- dijo la chica

-"Bueno, entonces que sea una maratón de películas entre nosotros, oye rubia ¿no tienes películas en tu departamento?"- dijo Hidan

-"Que no soy una chica ¬¬, y no, no tengo, siempre me la paso fuera."-

-"Hay un videoclub cerca, está a dos cuadras, Hidan, tu e Itachi vayan por ellas, nosotros prepararemos algunas botanas."-

-"Ok, ya volvemos, vamos Hidan."-

-"Claro."-

Después de que ambos salieron del departamento, Deidara se levanto para ver si ya estaba mejor, lo cual resulto ser cierto. Ahora que ya podía moverse mejor, fue directo a la cocina para ver si podía ayudar a Raven en algo, pero le dijo que no había problema, solo haría palomitas y guacamole con nachos, después de escuchar esto, le dijo que iría a su departamento a cambiarse por un atuendo más cómodo y por si se quedaba dormido, así regresaría y sólo se echaría en la cama. Cuando Deidara regresó, fue de nuevo a la cocina y le preguntó a la chica a qué concierto iría después.

-"Oye, Rae, ¿a qué concierto iras próximamente?"-

-"Al de Evanescence, que es mañana y el de AFI que es en 2 días, ¿por?"-

-"Bueno, quería saber, además también voy al de AFI, Sasori irá a ver una exposición a un museo, Hidan irá al cine con una de las chicas que conoció hace 2 días, Itachi llevará a Tobi a un parque de diversiones y Kakuzu irá a visitar a unos parientes que están cerca de aquí, y estaba pensando si querías venir conmigo, ¿te parece?

- "¿Me estas pidiendo una cita?"- dijo mientras sonreía burlonamente

-"Eh, no, sólo sería como amigos, ¿está bien?"- dijo intentando ocultar su sonrojo, cosa que logró

-"Claro, pero ¿a qué hora nos vamos?"-

-"Nos iríamos a las 8, el concierto comienza a las 8:30."-

-"De acuerdo, entonces iré."-

-"Genial"-

Cuando terminaron de hablar, Itachi y Hidan ya habían regresado, trajeron como 6 películas todas de género de terror pero había un par que no eran del todo de terror, también eran de romance las cuales resultaron ser Drácula, con Keanu Reeves y Winona Ryder, y Sweeney Todd, con Johnny Depp, ya que también era un musical, las demás eran Destino Final 1, 2 Y 3 y La Masacre de Texas. Y se veía que también aprovecharon para ir al departamento que ambos, Tobi, Kakuzu y Sasori compartían para ir a ponerse ropa más cómoda, por las mismas razones que el rubio, luego la chica llego de la cocina con la comida necesaria y se fue a su habitación por su pijama, ya que ese era su departamento y podía dormir en donde quisiera, una vez más, la misma razón que el rubio.

-"Ok, ¿con cuál comenzamos primero?"- pregunto Itachi

-"Ya sé, pongamos la masacre de Texas"-dijo Hidan emocionado

-"Mejor no, no quiero ver como descuartizan a alguien mientras estoy comiendo ¬¬"- Dijo Deidara

-"Pongan la de Sweeney Todd, no la he visto y como es un musical, no creo que sea demasiado sangrienta, tal vez lo sea solo un poco"- dijo Raven ya que había regresado de su habitación

-"De acuerdo"-

-"No hay problema, ponla nena, quiero ver sangre w"-

-"Ehh, dime que solo hay poca, la verdad no estoy de ánimos de ver una película así mientras como ¬¬"-

-"Deja de comportarte como una niña, rubia, de por si lo afeminado no se te quita ni con agua fría ¬¬"-

-"Que dejes de llamarme rubia, Hidan, solo ponla, ¿sí?"-

-"Ya está puesta, nii-san ponle play al DVD"-

Al apretar el botón de reproducir, la película inicio y los cuatro no dijeron nada más.

Deidara POV

No había palabras para lo que había visto hace unas horas, a no si la había, sangrienta, violenta, estúpida y más sangrienta. Habíamos visto primero la de Sweeney Todd y no estuvo mal, había sangre y eso pero al final me gusto, luego vimos Destino Final 1, 2 y 3 y realmente quede un poco traumado con algunas muertes, también había otra que se llama El Fin de los Tiempos y esa película si nos dejo traumados a todos excepto a Raven, si la asusto pero tampoco estaba como Itachi, Hidan y yo, creo que no volveremos a ver esa película nunca más. La Masacre de Texas, de esa no tengo palabras para lo que vi, también para Sangriento San Valentín, esas dos películas nos dejaron sin palabras y sin deseos de comer carne en 3 meses, excepto para Raven y Hidan, ambos la pasaban bien y no parecía afectarles, aunque si les afecto un poco, dijeron que volverían a comer carne dentro de 1 mes.

Al terminar d verlas, nos levantamos del sofá apagaron el televisor y vimos que eran las 2:06 am, realmente me divertí y la pasamos genial este día. Itachi y Hidan se despidieron y se fueron a donde se hospedaban, yo estaba a punto de irme pero cuando volteé para despedirme de Raven, ella se había quedado dormida en el sofá, así que fui a donde estaba ella y la tomé en mis brazos, me dirigí a su habitación, la dejé en su cama y la tapeé con las cobijas. Justo cando estaba por irme no pude evitar voltear a verla, parecía un ángel, uno que le encantaba ver cosas sangrientas y la música rock, alcé una mano y la pasé por su mejilla, era muy suave y cálida y no pude evitar acercarme y besarla, después de eso, me fui a mi departamento.

Cuando entré a mi cuarto, me recargué contra la puerta y luego toqué mis labios, recordando ese pequeño contacto de hace unos minutos, no sabía por qué pero esa chica me hacia actuar diferente, ser diferente al estar cerca de ella, en eso me di cuenta que con cada minuto que pasaba más pensaba en Raven, haciendo que me diera cuenta que me estaba enamorando de ella, y si es verdad, entonces espero que siga así, algún día espero que sienta lo mismo que yo.

hOLA! si, se lo qe deben de estar pensando, pero por eso les pido una gran disculpa a todos los lectores, lamento no haber seguido con la continuacion, primero no tenia inspiracion y cuando al fin llego me castigaron la compu ¬¬, y lo segundo es que he tenido mucha tarea y debia estudiar para mis examenes, pero no se preocupen, ya volvi y no volvera a pasar.

nos vemos! xD

_RGP_


End file.
